Music is our love
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Shuhei X Reader one-shot. I hope you enjoy it :3


**Hey Nekos! I just decided to write this One-shot at random so I hope you enjoy it :3**

Your pov

"Yo! Rangiku! RANGIKUUU!" You call as you enter the captain's office of squad 10.

"She's out drinking again with Izuru and Shuhei." Captain Hitsugaya sighed from his desk. "Oh Hello Captain. When did she leave?" You ask politely. "About two, maybe three hours ago. She owes you money again doesn't she?"

"Yeah." You chuckle. Rangiku was your best friend and was always there for you. But she would still ask you for money so she could buy Sake. "I'll go find her and send her to bed before she can't course more trouble." You smile. "Thanks (Y/N)." Captain Hitsugaya smiles and waves a little as you leave.

 **{At the bar...}**

Once you had arrived at the bar, you scanned the room until you spotted your big boobed friend. "RANGIKU!" You walked over to her and pinched her ear. "OWWW! WHY?! (Y/N)!" She whined, trying to escape your grasp. "WOMAN YOU OWE ME MONEY!" You shot back. She didn't respond.

 _She passed out on me!_

"Heeeeeeeyyy (Y/N)!" Shuhei giggled from his seat. "Hey Shuhei. Where's Izuru?" You asked, not seeing the other lieutenant with him. "He went hoooooommmee~" The drunken male burped. "Well come on, we need to get you two home."

"Yay~" Shuhei cheered as you put Rangiku on your back. He walked next to you, wobbling from side to side. After dropping off Rangiku at her house and putting her to bed, you took Shuhei to his home.

"(Y/NNN)~" Shuhei slurred his words and leaned on you. "What is it Shuhei?" You asked as you opened the door to his place. You had been here many times but this was the first time you had been here alone. "Give me a kisssss~" You flushed red at Shuhei's words.

"Shuhei. You're drunk. There's no way you actually want to kiss me. I'm not Rangiku.." You mumbled the last part. _It's obvious that he likes her. He's always hanging around with her when he gets the chance and then I feel like the third wheel._

"But I want a kisssss~" He pouted. _He's acting like a child..._ You thought to yourself as you tucked him into his bed. "Goodnight Shuhei." You wished him a goodnight and left him to sleep. _I don't wanna leave...My place is in the squad 8 barracks and I don't wanna walk back alone in the dark. He won't mind if I crash on his couch for the night._

After you finished that thought, you grabbed a blanket and a pillow before collapsing down onto the couch and into a deep sleep.

 **{Morning}**

Shuhei's pov

I woke up in the morning with a banging headache and no memory of the night before.

"Fuuuckk...I need to stop drinking with Rangiku...She always challenges me to see who can have more." I mumble as I sit up. I grab some paracetamol from my bed side table and swallow it. That's when I noticed that the shower was running. "Someone's here...Oh it's probably just Izuru. He usually carries me home." I take off my uniform, which I had slept in and put on a fresh pair of black boxers.

The shower stopped running and I heard the door open. I looked up and went red when I saw (Y/N), just in a towel.

"(Y-Y/N)?!" I stuttered.

"Shuhei! I didn't think you would wake up so soon!" She goes red as well, trying her best to keep the towel from falling. _She is so hot~_

SPLERT!

"Oh my God! Your nose is bleeding!" She squeals and rushes to my side. She grabs a tissue and starts to clean the blood. "(Y-Y/N)! Your towel!" I warned her but it was too late. The towel that was once wrapped around her body was now on the floor.

She went bright red. "AHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing the towel quickly, trying to cover herself. I averted my eyes away from the beautiful site before me. "I'M SORRY FOR STAYING HERE SO LONG. I'LL LEAVE NOW!" She rushed to put her Shihakusho on and ran out the door before I could say anything.

"Oh my God..." I utter the words out, trying to carm my bleeding nose down. "I better go apologize to her. I did see her naked after all." I said and got up.

 **{Time skip}**

I arrived at (Y/N)'s place and went right inside. The door was open so why not? I'm sure she won't mind. As I walked in my ears were greeted by the beautiful sound of singing. I got to the door of the living room and saw (Y/N). Her back was turned and she was singing.

 _The lonely girl dreams the impossible as she pleases._

 _There's so much going on in that noisy head of hers. She scratches it all around. Scratches it all around._

 _She mutters, "No problem." But weren't the words lost?_

 _Failed again. Failed again. If it ends with a wrong search, I'll roll again!_

 _One more time, one more time._

 _"I will roll today too."_

 _The girl says, the girl says. As she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words!_

 _"Are you okay now?"_

 _"Not yet, the future is still nowhere in sight...So i'm going to hold my breath, for now."_

Her voice was so gentle yet full of emotion. I was totally transfixed. I couldn't move my body.

 _The rolling girl is at the end, and the colour beyond is unreachable._

 _The overlapping voices in the air, she mixes them all together, mixes them all together._

 _"No problem." The words she muttered were lost._

 _She doesn't care what happens, right? Even the hills provoke her to make mistakes as well._

 _Ah! One more time, one more time. Please let me roll once again, The girl says, the girl says._

 _Gathering the meaning while secluded in her shell!_

 _"Are you ok now?"_

 _"Just a bit more, I'll see something soon...I'm going to hold my breath, for now."_

 _One more time, one more time._

 _"I will roll today too."_

 _The girl says, the girl says. Playing her words with a smile!_

 _"Are you alright now? It's okay...you must be tired, right?"_

 _I want to stop breathing...now._

Once she had finished singing I clapped my hands, applauding her. She quickly snapped her head back and goes pink. "Shuhei! H-how long have you been there?" She stuttered.

"Ever since you started singing." I walked over to her. "Your singing voice is perfect." She went a darker shade of pink at my compliment. "Woah. Is that a guitar?" I smirked when I saw the instrument. I wasn't gonna brag but i'm pretty good at playing the guitar.

"Yeah. I plan on learning soon." She said in a quiet voice.

"I could teach you. I'm a pretty good guitar player."

"Really! Thanks Shuhei!" She giggled and hugged me. I was shocked at first but then accepted the hug. Then I remembered why I was here. "Oh yeah! (Y/N) I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you were Izuru! He usually carries me home after a night out. What even happened night?"

"Apology accepted. And Izuru went home before Rangiku could get him drunk. I carried you both back to your places. After dropping Rangiku we came to your house. You were acting...weird. I put you into your bed and then I crashed on your couch."

"What do you mean, weird?" I question but then remember something from the night before.

 _"Give me a kisssss~"_

 _"Shuhei. You're drunk. There's no way you actually want to kiss me. I'm not Rangiku.."_

"I asked to kiss you." I said. She went red and looked away. "You remember."

"You were wrong."

"What?" She questioned.

"I really do want to kiss you." I said with new found confidence. "S-Shuhei...do you really mean that?" She asked, her beautiful eyes staring into mine. "Yes. I've loved you for so long." I confessed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"But I thought you liked-"

"Rangiku? No. She's just a friend."

"But you're always trying to hang out with her..." She looked away. "I always come to hang out with you! I only ever come over if you're there but I felt to embarrassed to talk to you alone." I explained. She went red before pulling me into a kiss.

I smirked into the kiss and pulled her closer. She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth.

"Shuhei~ I love you too." She said, her eyes full of lust. I pointed at the '69' tattoo on my cheek. "Wanna see what else this can mean?" She grins at me. "Oh yeah~"

 **{Time skip}**

After that enjoyable night, we became a couple. We often practice songs together and I teach her guitar in our spare time. (Y/N)'s so beautiful when singing, it makes me so happy knowing that she loves me.

"Shuhei!" I heard (Y/N) and then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my chest.

"Hey (Y/N). Did you finish your work early?" I asked and gave her a kiss. "Yep." She smiled. "Well i'm just finishing up here. We can go back and practice guitar if you want." I suggested. "Hell yeah!" She laughed.

"I love you Shuhei." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I blushed red and hugged her. "I love you too."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this One-shot! It's actually longer then some of my others :3**

 **The song in this Fan Fiction is called Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
